The new and distinct plant of strawberry originated from a hand-pollinated hybridization made in 1997 in Geneva, N.Y. between the Cornell University Selection NY1786 (not patented) x ‘L'Amour’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,480P3). NY1786 is June-bearing with very large average fruit size similar to ‘Archer’ that is darker red, firm fleshed, and blocky round shaped that ripens in a later season than ‘Archer’. ‘L'Amour’ is June-bearing with smaller average fruit size that is bright red, conic shaped, moderately firm fleshed, and ripens at a similar time as ‘Archer’.
Both parents of ‘Archer’ are hybrids of the strawberry genus of the species Fragaria x ananassa. Thus ‘Archer’ is of the species Fragaria x ananassa. 
The seeds resulting from this controlled hybridization were germinated in a greenhouse during the winter of 1999-2000. The resulting seedlings were planted in the spring of 2000 in a field in Geneva, N.Y. and produced fruit in the summer of 2001. One plant, designated NY01-16, was selected for its early ripening, very large fruit with an intense red color, a strong strawberry flavor, and moderately firm flesh. This new plant was discovered by the inventor.
During 2001, the original plant selection (NY01-16) was propagated asexually by stolons (runners) at Geneva, N.Y. and a test planting of ten plants was established. Subsequently, larger test plantings were established with asexually multiplied plants at Geneva, N.Y. The new plant was then tested over several years in the fruiting fields at Geneva, N.Y.
Further propagation was done using tissue culture to produce disease free material for use in further testing. Tissue culture plants were used as mother plants for propagation from stolons. This propagation has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein as characterizing the new plant are fixed and remain true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction. All propagules of ‘Archer’ have been observed to be true to type in that during all asexual multiplication, the vegetative and fruit characteristics of the original plant have been maintained.
All plants planted from dormant crowns or rooted runner tips have fruited after one season of growth in the field.